Une audition pour un succès
by caskett71
Summary: O S différent de ce que j'ai pu faire avant. l'idée m'est venue en entendant l'anecdote sur la tunique de Stana lors du casting de Castle.


**hello, **

**voilà un petit délire de ma part.**

**bien sur rien ne m'appartient. **

* * *

**Une audition pour un succès.**

Ce matin dans un petit appartement californien, une jeune actrice se préparait. En effet, son agent lui avait dégoté une audition pour une série télé. Elle avait enfilé un jeans slim noir qui mettait en évidence ses longues jambes fuselées et une tunique turquoise qui lui couvrait presque les genoux. Un maquillage léger et les cheveux coupés court, à la garçonne lui conférait un petit air de sauvageonne. Après un petit déjeuner constitué d'un café au lait et d'un deuxième café pour se mettre dans les meilleures conditions, elle attrapa son sac fourre-tout et sortit en trombe de l'immeuble manquant de se faire percuter par un jeune skateur qui déboulait ventre à terre au coin de la rue.

Elle délaissa sa voiture, pas très pratique en ville en plein journée, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du métro 5 qui se trouvait deux carrefours plus bas. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans le wagon bondé in extremis, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Quelques arrêts plus tard elle changea de rame et prit le numéro 16 qui l'emmènerait à une centaine de mètres de sa destination finale.

Il faisait chaud et étouffant depuis quelques jours à Los Angeles, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir mis un jeans, bien moulant en plus, et cette tunique qui commençait à lui coller de partout. Elle inspira un bon coup d'air pollué de la métropole et leva la tête devant l'enseigne lumineuse de la grande salle.

La jeune actrice poussa les lourdes portes d'entrées du théâtre et suivit les affiches balisant le chemin vers ce qu'elle espérait être enfin un vrai rôle, elle ne voulait pas faire juste une apparition et avoir dix mots à prononcer comme dans Urgence, JAG, Les experts Miami ou même pire, ne faire que de la figuration.

Son agent lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'ils cherchaient une actrice pour le rôle d'une détective de police qui serait affublée d'un partenaire particulier, donc il y serait question de policiers, d'enquêtes et d'action. Ce n'était pas le rôle principal mais ce serait parfait comme lancement de carrière.

À 31 ans elle n'avait toujours pas décroché de grands rôles et elle commençait presque à se décourager. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle doutait, elle repensait aux encouragements de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait voulu se lancer dans le bain et entrer à l'actor studio. « Si tu y crois, rien ne pourra t'empêcher de le faire » à chaque échecs, les paroles de sa mère lui donnaient un coup de booste et c'était plus forte qu'elle se présentait aux castings suivant.

C'est donc décidée qu'elle poussa la porte de la pièce qui accueillait les acteurs en devenir. Son sourire si figea devant la salle déjà pleine de postulantes.

\- Encore une journée à attendre mon tour. Pesta-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ben au moins on n'est pas seul. Répondit une jeune métisse qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Elle se rendit vers le bureau d'inscriptions et s'annonça à l'homme devant elle.

\- Bonjour, Stana Katic. Je viens pour l'audition pour de….._elle chercha le nom sur son bout de papier…. _Castle ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, tenez votre numéro et le texte à apprendre. Vous n'avez plus qu'à patienter comme les 123 avant vous.

\- 123 ?

\- Oui et c'est peu, il y a trois jours, pour le rôle principal on a eu 190 candidats. _Précisa le technicien._

\- OK, merci !

Elle s'éloigna de la table en soupirant et trouva un coin un peu plus calme, à l'écart du bruit. Elle posa son sac et s'assit parterre à même la moquette. Quelqu'un s'approcha, elle leva les yeux vers cette personne.

\- Salut, je peux m'assoir avec toi ? À moins que tu veuilles rester seule ?

C'était la jeune métisse qui était arrivée juste après elle et qui portait le numéro 124. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon ¾ gris et d'une blouse rose au décolleté plongeant qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, il y avait du monde au balcon. Un léger maquillage assorti à son haut la rendait lumineuse.

Et vu le nombre de postulantes, ça allait être difficile de rester seule.

\- Tu peux t'assoir de toute façon avec le monde qu'on est c'est impossible de rester seule.

\- Merci. Et salut, je m'appelle Tamala Jones.

\- Salut, moi c'est Stana Katic. Dit-elle et lui serrant la main.

\- C'est original ça comme prénom, Stana, c'est de quelle origine ?

\- Mes parents sont originaires de Serbie mais je suis née à Hamilton au Canada

\- Ah, la Serbie c'est en Europe ça ?

\- Oui. Mais toi aussi, ton prénom, Tamala ? C'est africain ?

\- Oui mais je suis une pure Américaine, de Pasadena.

\- Alors enchantée de faire ta connaissance Tamala Jones de Pasadena !

\- Moi de même Stana Katic d'Hamilton !

Elles rirent de bon cœur discutant encore quelques minutes de leurs auditions respectives puis se plongèrent dans la lecture de leur texte qui se situait au début de l'épisode. Un petit résumé expliquait la situation, et les personnages.

**KB= Kate Beckett = détective froide et dure.**

_RC= Richard ( Rick) Castle = écrivain fouineur._

Elles avaient le même passage avec Tamala, celui ou la détective interrogeait Richard en tant que potentiel suspect.

**_KB_ Mr Castle, vous avez un casier bien remplit pour un auteur de best-seller ! Conduite contraire aux bonnes mœurs, refus d'obtempérer**

__RC_ Vous savez ce que c'est que les mecs ?_

**_KB_ Je vois que vous avez aussi volé le cheval d'un policier !**

__RC_ Emprunter !_

**_KB_ Ha, et vous étiez tout nu sur le cheval !**

__RC_ C'était le printemps !_

**_KB_ Et à chaque fois toutes les charges ont étés abandonnées !**

__RC_ Que voulez-vous. Le maire est un de mes plus grand fan, mais si ça peut vos faire plaisir donnez-moi la fessée pour me punir, je l'ai bien mérité !_

Il y avait aussi une deuxième scène qui devait se dérouler à un autre moment

Stana lut quelques lignes puis ferma les yeux alignant les mots dans sa tête, y joignant aussi quelques gestes. Elle relut le passage et le répéta les yeux fermés, accentuant les gestes et les expressions du visage qui allait avec les phrases. Elle répéta le même processus pour chaque partie du texte jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'a entièrement retenu.

La jeune noire au physique avantageux répétait le texte, à sa manière, elle avait l'air de chanter dans sa tête pour mieux enregistrer le texte, elle battait le rythme avec main sur sa cuisse et chantait en murmurant les paroles. Étrange mais pourquoi pas. Stana la regarda un moment avant de se replonger dans ses feuilles.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elles étaient arrivées, la pièce s'était considérablement vidée mais il y avait encore une bonne trentaine de comédiennes devant elle. Personne d'autre n'était arrivé après elle et Tamala ce qui faisait qu'à présent la pièce paraissait immense et surchauffée. Stana prit ses feuilles et en servit comme un éventail pour se faire un peu d'air. Mais brassez de l'air chaud et vous obtiendrez …..de l'air chaud. Kate soupira un grand coup et se leva.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à sa voisine de tapis en désignant le distributeur de boissons.

\- Oh oui, de l'eau plate s'il te plait.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appareil et revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Entre temps Tamala s'était levée et se dégourdissait les jambes le long du couloir. Les quelques candidates qui restaient encore discutaient entre elles, d'autres récitaient à voix hautes leur texte ou essayaient de se détendre.

Stana lui tendit sa bouteille.

\- Oh merci Stana, c'est gentil.

La jeune black sortit un dollar de sa poche mais elle refusa net.

\- Non, laisse faire, c'est bon.

\- Merci.

Elles trinquèrent et se rassirent à leur place. Tamala prit ses papiers et se tourna vers Stana.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse réciter le texte ?

\- Oh oui, ce serais super.

Donc Stana commença avec son texte tandis que Tamala prenait une voix de basson et déclamait les paroles de Rick Castle. Puis elles inversèrent les rôles. Elles le firent d'un sérieux, rien ne pouvait les perturber même pas le technicien qui venait appeler les numéros des candidates si bien que lorsqu'elles eurent fini, il ne restait que 5 personnes devant elles.

\- Bon, ça se précise, fit la métisse. En tout cas si je ne décroche pas ce rôle, j'espère qu'il sera pour toi Stana, tu as été génial.

Elle rougit devant ce compliment.

\- Merci, mais toi aussi toi as été pas mal. Bon vu que ça s'approche, je vais aller me rafraichir aux toilettes.

\- Moi je reste là, je surveille ton sac.

Elle partit en direction des toilettes, se soulagea et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle avait chaud, mais quelle idée d'avoir mis des pantalons et une longue tunique avec cette chaleur. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Tamala, elle cherchait un moyen de remédier à son problème de tunique.

\- Je vais aussi aller faire un tour là-bas avant que ce soit à moi. Dit la métisse.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. Stana vit sur le bureau de l'accueil un objet qui pourrait lui servir. Elle s'approcha et demanda au jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ces ciseaux ?

Il l'a regarda surpris par cette requête.

\- Oui mais vous me le rendez.

Il ajouta à son commentaire, un clin d'œil qu'elle prit pour une plaisanterie.

Elle s'avança vers une fenêtre cherchant un peu plus de clarté et ne vit pas la porte de la salle adjacente s'ouvrir au même moment. Elle faillit se prendre la porte en pleine figure mais pu l'éviter de justesse.

Dans le théâtre ou se tenaient les auditions, plusieurs personnes étaient assises au deuxième rang. Ils voyaient défiler les candidates depuis deux heures et rien de bien prometteur n'était passé devant eux. Il y avait bien eu deux ou trois cas intéressant mais pas pour le rôle qui les occupaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient gardés les coordonnées d'une grande rousse qui pourrait jouer un autre officier du poste mais elle n'avait pas la carrure et la prestance pour le rôle principale. Les filles défilaient, récitaient leur texte, les heures passaient mais toujours rien.

Quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient auditionnés pour le rôle principal masculin, Richard Castle, et après une journée chargée, ils avaient trouvé en Nathan Fillion un spécimen rare, il regroupait à lui tout seul, tous les critères de recherche : Sérieux, appliqué, charmant, drôle…. et j'en passe. Il était présent dans le théâtre et se permettait de temps en temps de donner son avis. Il était très observateur et remarquait des choses que le producteur n'avait pas vues.

Au bout de deux heures de visionnage de filles en tout genre, il demanda à s'absenter un moment et sortit de la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il poussa la porte battante et évita de justesse de percuter une jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

\- Oh mon Dieu, vous n'avez rien, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Non c'est bon y a pas de mal.

Il aperçut alors les ciseaux qu'elle pointait dans sa direction. Il leva aussitôt les bras au ciel.

\- Non, ne me tuez pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Dit-il en exagérant ses tremblements.

Elle sourit une fraction de secondes puis se prit au jeu.

\- Pas un geste vaurien ou je te saigne comme un chacal.

Elle avança dans sa direction le menaçant de l'outil pointu et lui recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé contre le mur.

\- Non pitié ne me tuez pas.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

Il se redressa quittant son rôle et redevint un peu plus sérieux mais ne perdit pas le fil de la situation.

\- Ben disons parce que je suis beau, intelligent, charmant…..

\- Narcissique, égocentrique, prétentieux, finit-elle dans un éclat de rire

\- Et comique….. Rajouta-t-il et riant à sa suite.

\- Ça va mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non non, j'ai pu éviter la porte in extrémis.

Elle leva les yeux et prit le temps de contempler l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, bien bâtit, brun aux cheveux court et de magnifiques yeux bleu océan. Elle lui sourit poliment cherchant à cacher sa gêne devant le regard perçant qu'il lui lançait.

Lui était perdu dans la contemplation de cette belle jeune femme brune à qui il venait de faire du rentre dedans, avec la porte je voulais dire.

\- Oh excusez- moi, je manque à toutes les convenances. Je m'appelle Nathan, et je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, même si ça a été un peu….. brutal.

\- Bonjour Nathan, moi c'est Stana, je viens pour l'audition. Elle désigna de la tête la porte derrière lui.

\- Enchanté Stana. Et vous êtes si mauvaise que ça, que vous avez besoin d'un ciseau pour intimider les producteurs.

Confuse, ayant encore le ciseau menaçant, elle le baissa vite fait.

\- Oh non, c'est juste une question pratique.

Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Ma tunique. _Elle la secoua de la main_. Elle est trop longue et elle me gêne alors je voulais la raccourcir un peu. Et en plus il fait une chaleur ici dedans.

\- Ah OK. Voulez-vous un coup de main ?

\- Oh ben oui, volontiers. Tenez, le ciseau.

\- Et vous avec confiance en moi, j'ai peut-être deux mains gauches.

Elle le dévisagea bouche bée ne sachant si elle devait finalement lui faire confiance ou pas mais se laissa convaincre lorsqu'il éclata de rire en prenant les ciseaux de la main droite.

\- Alors, ou est-ce que je coupe ?

Elle se tourna de côté et tendit le tissu pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Depuis ici et vous descendez en biais jusque-là comme ça ce sera mieux.

Il s'exécuta lentement, tourna autour de la jeune femme, profitant qu'elle était de dos pour l'observer discrètement, elle était très belle, un corps merveilleusement sculpté, de longues jambes fines. Il finit par faire le tour complet de la jeune femme. Fière de lui il se redressa et rendit lui rendit les ciseaux.

\- Voilà Stana, ai-je été bon ?

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas, je ne vous ai pas goûté ! Mais merci.

Elle se dirigea, sans se retourner, vers le bureau pour rendre l'outil à son propriétaire. Nathan lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et la fixait hébété par la répartie de la jeune femme. Il fût sortit de sa béatitude par l'arrivée d'une jeune métisse qui alla s'assoir avec Stana.

Il alla au distributeur se chercher une bouteille d'eau et retourna dans la salle rejoindre les autres avec une idée en tête.

\- C'était qui ce beau mâle ? Demanda Tamala en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne sais pas, un mec qui doit faire partie de l'équipe de la série.

\- Ah…. Bon, il ne reste que nous. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Heu, un peu le trac mais moi c'est toujours comme ça alors ça va aller. Est-ce que tu m'attends quand tu auras fini, on pourrait aller boire un verre ?

\- Ok, je….

\- Numéro 123 ?

\- Je t'attendrais ici.

Une femme venait d'appeler le numéro de Stana qui se leva rapidement.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Dit-elle en lui donnant le dossier contenant ses photos et un CV complet mentionnant ses petits rôles dans divers série TV comme Dragnet, JAG ou les experts Miami.

\- C'est à vous, allez au milieu de la scène où il y a la table et les chaises.

À l'intérieur de la salle, Nathan interpella le producteur.

\- Dites Mr Marlow est-ce que je pourrais donner la réplique aux dernières postulantes ?

\- Oh, bonne idée, il en reste deux alors allez-y.

Il arriva sur la scène au même moment que Stana et lui sourit alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de le voir là.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Fit une voix au deuxième rang.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Stana Katic.

\- D'accord Stana. Alors la scène se passe dans la salle d'interrogatoire du poste et vous interrogez un suspect, c'est Nathan qui va vous donner la réplique.

Alors c'était le répétiteur, il était là pour aider les actrices en herbes à se sublimer. Avec un beau gosse comme lui ça n'allait pas être facile de rester concentrée mais il le fallait, elle devait décrocher ce rôle pour enfin faire décoller sa carrière.

\- Alors c'est quand vous voulez.

Nathan s'assit et Stana se saisit d'un dossier fictif. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas ferma les yeux une seconde. Un soupir, un pas, un autre pas, des mots, un texte. L'auditoire était méditatif devant ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils en avaient vu défiler des filles mais l'échange que les deux partenaires produisaient devant eux les fit sourirent à l'unisson. Ils ne dirent rien mais chacun d'entre eux savait qu'ils avaient trouvés leur Kate Beckett.

\- Merci. On passe à la deuxième scène. Celle-là se situe dans un stand de tir, et vous vous tenez face à nous.

\- OK. Firent-ils tous les deux en parfaite synchronisation.

Ils se levèrent. Stana prit le faux révolver et se mit en position, elle s'éloigna d'un pas et répéta son rituel, ça lui permettait de faire le vide et de se fondre dans son personnage. Elle ferma les yeux, un soupir, un pas et se mit en place et tira…..pan….pan….pan…..

_\- Surveillez bien ces silhouettes elles sont un peu sournoises et perfides._

_\- S'il vous plait bouclez là j'essaye de me concentrer._

_\- Quand je suis à bout je n'ai que des balles anti-stress en mousse et des pornos !_

_\- Castle !_

_\- C'est très clair, je comprends. Vous avez promis à cette fille de trouver le meurtrier de sa mère, il faut pas être Freud pour savoir pourquoi. Mais vous allez prendre pas mal de cul de sac avant de sortir du labyrinthe _

_\- Alors bien que j'apprécie vous petites analyses et vos aphorismes, j'ai juste besoin de… pan pan….._

_\- Ce ne serait pas plus stimulant si les cibles n'étaient pas si statiques._

_\- D'accord Castle, montrez-moi vos talents._

_Ils changèrent de positions, Nathan pris le révolver et se mit en place._

_\- Wouh ! S'exclama Nathan tout excité._

_\- C'est pas un duel Scaramouche. Là….face à la cible, voilà, écartez encore les pieds. Très bien, maintenez votre poing droit dans votre paume gauche._

_\- Wohhh. ! Tiré trop tôt. _

_\- Tant pis, on peut très bien juste se faire un câlin._

_\- OHHH c'est très drôle, et avec un petit sourire génial. _

Ils finirent la scène et Nathan reposa l'arme factice. Les observateurs ne laissaient rien paraitre, leurs visages étaient neutres, impossible pour Stana de savoir si elle les avait convaincus ou non. Mais il y avait un homme qui était persuadé que le rôle allait être pour cette belle jeune femme et il allait tout faire pour persuader les producteurs qu'elle serait parfaite en Kate Beckett.

\- Merci mademoiselle, pouvez-vous attendre dix minutes dans la salle d'attente ?

\- Oui pas de problème.

Elle sortit de scène ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir mais elle s'était sentie à l'aise, faut dire que le répétiteur y était pour beaucoup, il ferait un bon acteur s'il osait se lancer. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Elle encouragea Tamala et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil cette fois-ci vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Quelques minutes sa nouvelle amie ressortit une grimace dubitative sur le visage.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Stana.

\- Bof, je ne me suis pas sentie à l'aise, je crois que le répétiteur m'a un peu troublée et je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la peau d'un flic.

À ce moment-là, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure revint chercher Tamala, elles rentrèrent dans le théâtre sous le regard étonné de Stana. Elles en ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et là le sourire de la jeune métisse se fit plus net. Et sans laisser le temps à la brunette de la questionner, elle l'accosta.

\- Ils veulent que tu y retourne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Vas-y, je t'attends là et on discute après.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la pièce voisine les discussions allaient bon train. En auditionnant pour Kate Beckett ils avaient trouvés l'actrice pour le rôle de la détective et celui du médecin légiste en la personne de Tamala Jones, cette jeune californienne au teint d'ébène avec son bagou et son sens de la répartie ferait une bonne collègue et amie pour notre héroïne.

Un peu inquiète Stana se dirigea vers le centre de la scène et elle fût rejointe par toute l'équipe ainsi que le répétiteur. Ils avaient tous le sourire, ce qui décrispa un peu la jeune femme. Puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années barbu avec des lunettes s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Katic, je suis Andrew Marlow, le producteur de la série et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez fait l'unanimité au sein de mon équipe et c'est très rare que nous tombions tous d'accord.

\- L'unanimité ? S'étonna-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est la première fois qu'on se met tous d'accord pour le choix d'une actrice. Le rôle de Kate Beckett est à vous, si vous le souhaitez toujours bien sûr.

Elle en resta bouche bée, elle qui normalement avait un bon sens de la répartie, là rien, nada, le blackout total. Elle les regarda tour à tour puis devant leur sourire commença à comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se jeta dans les bras du beau répétiteur en le remerciant pour son aide.

\- Ha ben je vois que l'entente est bonne entre vous deux. C'est de bon augure pour la suite.

Elle regarda le producteur ne comprenant pas sa réflexion.

\- Mademoiselle Katic, laissez-moi vous présenter Nathan Fillion qui sera votre partenaire, il jouera le rôle de Richard Castle.

Il s'avança vers elle en tendant la main, elle sentit un coup de chaud envahir son corps, était-ce sa gêne face à sa méprise ou l'effet que lui produisait son charmant nouveau partenaire.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Katic.

\- Moi de même Monsieur Fillion._ Dit-elle en lui rendant fermement sa poignée de main. Sourire aux lèvres._

\- Je pense que vu que l'on va travailler ensemble tous les jours, les prénoms seraient plus…

\- Plus ?

\- J'allais dire plus intime, mais je pense que amical serait plus approprié.

\- Ça marche pour moi Nathan.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de commencer Stana.

Ils allèrent voir le producteur, pour programmer un rendez-vous avec leurs agents et se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Stana ressortit de la salle d'audition, s'appuya contre la porte refermée derrière elle et poussa un fort soupir de soulagement. Tamala la vit et inquiète se dirigea vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?

Elle explosa de rire et sauta au cou de sa future collègue.

\- Oh si ça va très bien…..

\- Alors explique :

\- Je suis prise.

\- ?

\- Ils m'ont choisie pour le rôle de Beckett.

\- Wah c'est génial, je suis trop contente pour toi. Alors on va travailler ensemble, ils m'ont choisie pour le rôle de Lanie Parish médecin légiste et meilleure amie de Kate

Elles se congratulèrent encore un instant avant de décider de fêter leur nouveau job et leur collaboration devant un bon verre de vin.

(...)

Quelques semaines plus tard toute l'équipe avait été choisie, les contrats signés. Le début du tournage commençait cinq jours plus tard à New-York. À l'aéroport, nos deux amies retrouvèrent leurs autres collègues.

Nathan Fillion qui jouera Richard « Rick » Castle.

Ruben Santiago-Hudson qui jouera le capitaine Montgomery, supérieur de Beckett.

Jon huertas, un bel hispanique qui campera le rôle de Javier Esposito.

Seamus Dever, un jeune irlandais qui jouera Kevin Ryan.

Suzanne Sullivan alias Martha Rodgers la mère de Richard

Et Molly Quinn, Alexis, la fille de Castle.

Toute cette fine équipe s'envolait pour une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle destinée.

Un avenir qui, ils l'espéraient tous, allait leur apporter le changement, la stabilité et le succès tant attendu.

Ils s'envolaient pour donner au monde entier cette nouvelle et magnifique série qu'allait devenir

CASTLE.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment?


End file.
